


Nicotine Patches

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would like to believe he understands Sherlock's sporadic drug uses, but he can't seem to chase off this bitter, ugly feeling in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine Patches

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, it's been quite a while since I've written anything for a fandom--and I've missed it, so I decided to have a warm-up Johnlock drabble to get me back to the swing of things.

He's out cold on the couch again, John thinks to himself numbly as he takes in the sight of Sherlock sprawled out against the furniture: his head is tilted back at an undeniably awkward angle, the hollow of his throat exposed, mouth slightly opened showing gleams of teeth and tongue. A nicotine patch John knows can be found somewhere along the expanse of his arm--possibly even on his chest.  


John likes to believe that he knows Sherlock well enough--that he is able to understand how the drugs affect and stimulate his brain from boredom; but, he can't help the tightening feeling that explodes in his chest as he puts the groceries away, his mouth set in a grim line, hands quivering slightly. Later that night, he'll deny to himself the feeling of gut betrayal and worry he has about Sherlock's sporadic drug uses; and later that evening when Sherlock find himself once again from the depths and finds a quilt tucked neatly around him, John will deny putting that there. And to himself, John will deny brushing past soft curls and placing a tender kiss at the edge of Sherlock's brow.


End file.
